BabyBrother?
by sayCHANBAEK
Summary: "Itu pembantu, bodoh. apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana pembantu dan pengasuh?", Baekhyun terdiam. "Baiklah... aku mau!" , "YA! Ahjussi apa yang kau lakukan? Dia pacarku! BaekHyun-ah, ayo kita pulang! disini tidak aman!" #SummaryGagaaal (Secret Pairing!) - RnR please :D


**_BabyBrother?_**

Maincast :

- Byun BaekHyun

- Park Chanyeol

- D.O Kyungsoo

- Kris Wu

By : **Say!CHANBAEK**

Rate/Lenght : Teen,Romance,Drama/Chaptered

a/n : annyeonghaseyo, terima kasih buat siapapun yang sudah mengunjungi profile saya, dan mengintip ff _**debut**_-ku di FFN ini^^, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak sesudah membaca ya. Karna kalian yang menentukan apakah ff ini berlanjut... atau tinggal kenangan :p haha(?)

**[!] WARNING [!]**

**TYPO'S, GAJE, YAOI, BOY X BOY, DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!**

**But, krna ratednya masih dalam keadaan stabil jadi yang masih dibawah 35tahun boleh pada baca kok(?) /ABAIKAN/ XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BabyBrother's __**[ Chapter 1]**_

"Hmmmhh" Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan pipinya diatas meja.

"Huaahhh..."  
Meskipun jadwal mereka hari ini kosong, alias dosen yang biasa mengisi kelas mata-kuliahan mereka tidak menepati janjinya untuk dapat datang tepat waktu. Tapi tetap saja kelas nampak ramai seperti pasar ikan, ada yang membaca komik sambil mendengarkan lagu, ada yang mencoba produk-produk make-up terbaru, ada yang sibuk membicarakan aksi pemain baseball semalam, dan ada juga yang sedang asyik menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja,

Ya.. melanjutkan mimpinya yang mungkin tadi sempat terganggu. Sedangakan baekhyun, lelaki ini sedaritadi tidak ada henti-hentinya menghela nafas.

Sekali lagi dan,

"Aahhh..Ottokhae." wajahnya memancarkan sirat kekecewaan sambil menatap berlembar-lembar kertas koran yang menunjukkan kata-kata "_**LOWONGAN PEKERJAAN"**_.

"Baekhyun kau kenapasih? Cuaca hari ini cerah tapi kenapa mukamu seperti orang depresi?" Pekik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun bingung, Sahabat Baekhyun semenjak senior highschool, meski mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi Kyungsoo jujur, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Baekhyun tersirat rasa kecewa yang dalam.

"Aku.."  
"Sedang mencari pekerjaan kyungie, aku butuh maney...ah, sangat sangat butuh malah"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak.

"Wae? Eommamu mengirimkan uang bulanan yang sedikit ya?",Baekhyun meletakan kertas-kertas promosi itu diatas meja, dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang merah ber-air serta lingkaran hitam dibawahnya, bukan sehabis menangis, melainkan kurang istirahat. "Mck, parahnya sudah dua bulan ini, eomma tidak mengirimku uang bulanan, Alasannya karena daging ayam yang dijual appa tidak selaku minggu-minggu kemarin. Intinya penjualan itu terus saja menurun, Dengan begitu eomma menghubungiku mendadak, dia bilang aku harus bisa hidup mandiri yang artinya mencari uang untuk kebutuhanku sendirian..Seperti yang kau lihat saat ini Kyung"

"_Baekhyun kan sudah tinggal di seoul lama sekali dari semenjak SHC. Jadi eomma harap Baek sudah bisa hidup mandiri yah seperti mencari uang untuk bayar apartement, uang makan sehari hari lalu uang jajan, eomma yakin Baek sudah bisa bekerja, tolong mengerti kondisi kami baekhyun-a~~ sudah ya nak, eomma tutup dulu.. Jaga kesehatanmu Baek.. eomma sayang Baekhyun" _ ujar Baekhyun menirukan gaya bicara ibunya dengan kata-kata yang dia ingat saat terakhir kali menghubunginya sambil merosotkan posisi duduknya, tak lama kemudian Baekhyun memegang dahinya.

"Hikth..Hikth, Bukankah namanya ini namanya pemerathan? Aku ini mathih kuliah Kyung, mana mungkin aku membiayai makan dan uang kuliahan hathil kerja ku thendiri, yang ada malah berakhir _Nunggak,_ Ya kan? Bitha-bitha aku diuthir dari apartemen dan hidup dithekitar halte buth Kyung, Oh tuhan.. _I'm trap in Theoul_..." Kyungsoo menunjukan raut datar dan malasnya.

"Kau les huruf TH dari sehun ya? Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Haish!"

"Mian.. aku hanya...sedang frustasi. Kyung bantu aku! Aku tahu kau bisa!", Teriak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum merekah. Dan Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang tajam itu. Karena posisi Baekhyun yang dekat dengannya Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan tubuhnya sehingga posisi mereka saat ini adalah miring-miringan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan iklan iklan disana?" Kyungsoo memegang kertas yang sebelumnya ada pada Baekhyun.

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang, dan berakhir dengan posisi mereka yang sebelumnya, mata Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah kertas tersebut.

"Kriterianya tidak ada yang cocok. Dari mulai tinggi, umur, pengalaman mengenai pekerjaan yang sebelumnya~, dan juga..facenya.. AAHH.." Mendengar penuturan tersebut, Kyungsoo tertawa keras sekali, dia sangat geli mengingat kalimat Baekhyun yang pertama dan kedua. Itu sangat menghiburnya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu Kyung! Jahat sekali kau tertawa diatas penderitaan orang, Kudo'akan putus dengan Minkyung nih!" Baekhyun mengecrutkan bibirnya.

"HAHAHAAHAHA, hah..ah.. Arrayo, arrayo aku berhenti tertawa, tapi tolong olah lagi kalimat pertama dan keduamu Baek" Kyungsoo memegang perutnya.

Baekhyun kelihatan nampak berpikir, "Tinggi dan umur.." Gumamnya lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"Aish! YAH AKU INI SADAR AKU MEMANG** TIDAK** TINGGI DAN UMURKU JUGA MASIH BOCAH UNTUK MENCARI PEKERJAAN.. TAPI... aku.. tampan kok?" Dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan tertawanya lagi mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun yang lugu dan terdengar kesal tapi lucu.

"Kyungie.. berhentilah tertawa, bantu aku.. sisanya hanya kau yang dapat memberiku pencerahan, dan jalan keluar.. Hiks masa depanku sedang tergantung Kyung.." Untuk mengakhiri tertawanya, Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk. Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar seperti rintihan seorang nenek tua, dilihatnya Baekhyun sepaket dengan wajah memohonnya.

Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyender.

Ini sungguh bukan situasi yang disukainya, jujur dia tidak mengerti tentang mencari-cari pekerjaan seperti ini.

Hahhh... maklumi saja, namanya anak Kota.

Dan dipinta tolong oleh anak seorang Desa yang merantau keluar kota untuk melanjutkan Sekolahnya...

Sungguh, perbedaan yang terpancu jauh untuk kedua sejoli mungil ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC.**_

Ketemu lagi dengan _**"seicanbek" **_diakhir cerita iniiiiiiiiiii. Haha gimana nih awal mula BabyBrother ini? XD aku sengaja bkin alurnya lambat_ (maklumin aja, soalnya biasanya aku bisa sampe 10 lembar satu chapter, jd susah ngerangkum biar alurnya cepet dan ngebut -a) _biar feelnya kerasa, atau diawal cerita ini malah udah ngawur gatau kemana?

Hmm aku gatau tanggapan tentang part pertama ini gimana, mau lanjut atau tiggal kenangannn? GIVE RIPIEW PLEASE~~ SEE U AT NEXT CHAPT:*. **~Seicanbek~^^**


End file.
